malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Johntocaelpiano
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Memories of Ice/Prologue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:59, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be sure to drop you a line! I like the Wheel of TIme as well! Wheeeeeee!! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 14:08, May 19, 2015 (UTC)johntocaelpiano MoI summaries and Hedge Thanks for doing the summaries for MoI, Johntocaelpiano :) I Love your depiction of Hedge - would you mind if I uploaded it to Hedge's page and added the image to the fan art category? Also on the point of the drawing... are you a member of the Malazan Empire forum? If so, or if you might be interested in joining, I have started the 2015 Advent calendar project there... http://forum.malazanempire.com/topic/28471-advent-calendar-2015/ Would you be interested in taking part? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Talk/editing etc... Yeah, I was confused as well when I first got into this. But seems that responding on the other person's page is the way it works best. Guess we wouldn't get alerted to the response otherwise. Thanks for your permission to spread Hedge about - see what I did there :) - will add the image in a moment. Spurred on by your efforts I am doing one of the short summaries for one of the GotM parts at the moment. Take a look at the Gardens of the Moon main page when you get a chance. The idea is to get the rest of the book pages to look vaguely like that eventually. So, short summaries on the main page, by 'book' rather than chapter and the more in-depth on the individual pages as you are currently doing. One thing you'll soon find, there is soooooo much that still needs doing - hence your contribution is much appreciated. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:45, May 19, 2015 (UTC) MoI main page Hi John, I have taken out the surplus sections from the main MoI page and added a brief prologue summary. Is there any chance that you could do a brief overview summary of book 1 and add under the relevant section when you get to the end of it? I thought that if I asked you now you'd be able to start taking notes ;-) Really like your summaries. Thanks again! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC) MoI and Home page Thanks, John, that's brilliant. The main page summary should be as brief as you can make it. If you have a moment, take a look at the wiki home page. I have been fiddling around with adding a slideshow of the maps. How does it look on your screen? I haven't figured out yet how to get the images to link back to their main page or how to enlarge them on the spot but I'll keep trying, lol. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ref: homepage Thanks for the feedback, John. It's probably just a dot somewhere in the wrong place. At least most of it works. Quite pleased with the additions myself *big grin* Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:34, May 22, 2015 (UTC) MoI chapter 4 I made a few minor changes John where things seemed to me a little unclear as I was reading your latest chapter. Only a few though. I don't know how you do it, you definitely have a knack for doing these summaries. If you did the entire series, the whole world would be able to make sense of the MBotF. Look forward to the next one :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Lay-out questions I was going to say yes, then saw your second message, lol. We are basically trying to comply with the Malazan Wiki:Layout Guide. The GotM pages are the best examples to base the other book pages on. Points 7.5 and 7.6 of the guide are the ones you'll want to take a look at. Hope this helps. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:27, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I added the info box to the chapters you have done so far, but only did headlines for the first one. ::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:49, May 22, 2015 (UTC) The WAM score Thought this might interest you if you don't already know about it: http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=&date=&langCode=&searchPhrase=malazan Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 7 No thanks to me - you are the one who is doing all the hard work. Love reading your summaries! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:07, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 12 Arghhh... Toc... First time I read MoI, I cried buckets over the chapters with him in the clutches of the Matron. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:23, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :When Paran gets a second chance at living, the gate keeper and Oponn agree that as part of the bargain someone close to him will die instead. Specifically a premature, meaningless death (GotM Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.138). I don't know if this has been discussed, but I have always thought it must be Tattersail or Toc. Of the two, I feel Toc is the more likely candidate. What do you think? :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:30, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Tattersail's death lead to something though. She became the summoner and went on to wield influence and do things. Toc's death's on the other hand were both so avoidable in many ways. I think I might start a discussion about this on the forum. Had a quick look but could not find any old thread dealing with this. ::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:38, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I have started a thread - also included Felisin in the list of potential victims. If ever there was a meaningless death - or should I say avoidable one... :::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:03, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Book 2 I made a couple of small changes to the summary for chapter 13 which were a little unclear to me (check them over and let me know if you think they are ok). Then I read the summary for book 2. WOW! On behalf of everyone who will be using it in the future, thank you :) If I could make a wish, you'd be doing the chapters and main page summaries for every single book, including re-writing where there is already something there!! Thanks again :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I am keeping my fingers crossed that you'll be able to carry on. One of my little day-dreams is that SE and ICE might be popping in here occasionally to refresh their memory on who did what when etc. I guess if they do, they'll probably never tell, still, maybe, just maybe, we are doing our little bit to help the next books along :) :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:31, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Ref image I have uploaded it to: The First Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach and linked back to your DA page. Hope you like it. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:40, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 14 I have just been just telling my other half how totally amazing your summaries are, John. Thank you very much for your efforts! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well, when I think of what's still to come... you'll need an extra Mars bar or two, to get through, I reckon (quite apart from the tissues). :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC)